Fluffy Shiro-chan!
by bobamilkutea
Summary: The mature, strong and dependable 10th Division Captain of Gotei 13 can handle anything; be it the paperworks, missions, or leading a team of mischievous Shinigamis... But what if this time he has to handle the peculiar butterfly-like motions in his stomach? (ToshiroxOC)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my pet, plot bunny. And yeah, I can probably own the OC too.

* * *

_*Tick*_

_*Tick- Tick- Tick*_

_*Tick- Tick*_

It was the noise of a heavy writing of a pen on a paper, one of the many noises that can irk the Gotei 13's 10th Division Captain greatly yet ironically, he was the one doing the crime.

'Not this time, not this time…' He mentally told himself

It was almost 9am and the new stack of reports was about to arrive, the stack which was supposed to be his "start-of-workload-day" signal but due to having a lazy lieutenant, he always had to begin earlier than the said time because of the unfinished papers from the day before.

But that was not really what has been agitating him…

It was almost 9 o'clock and the new paperwork was about to arrive.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

And there was a knock. Hitsugaya Toshiro returned to his proper composure, he released an exasperated sigh and said.

"Come in!"

'…'

"CAPTAIN!"

Came the cheery voice of his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. As if on cue, a vein popped on Toshiro's head.

"Matsumoto, don't shout!" He said, irritated

"Captain, I see you are grumpier than usual" Rangiku remarked with a grin

His lieutenant was right; he knew there was no reason for him to be frustrated at her especially since she actually showed up on time. But he could not help it, the nine o'clock pressure was getting to him.

He then decided to pretend he did not hear her and got back to signing reports from yesterday. After signing the last paper, another knock came. Matsumoto was the one to open the door.

"Why, Shio-chan! How nice of you to drop by the office" She gleefully greeted

Toshiro looked up when he heard her name. It finally came… his 9 o'clock pressure.

Yoshida Shiori...

Standing there with her trademark, innocent (or so he thinks), smile plastered on her face; her eyes glinting innocuously. Looking at her constantly makes his stomach grumble weird rollercoaster-like motions, it was troublesome for him really, yet he couldn't help but gawk at her and he doesn't know why.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I always come here. After all, I'm the 5th seat who organize the daily reports for the 10th Division everyday" She said, pointing out a fact

"Oh right, I forget those kinds of unimportant things" Matsumoto laughed

'Unimportant things?!'

Of course that was the reaction inside the mind of our adorable young captain.

"By the way, just call me Rangiku!" Matsumoto briskly demanded

"Okay, Rangiku-san!" Shiori obliged cheerfully

She then averted her attention to her captain, the "trademark" smile never leaving her features.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have the paperwork for you" Shiori said

"The usual" He nodded, trying to act as normal (in his case irked) as possible

Though, it could not entirely cover the tiny tint of blush that formed on his cheeks.

Toshiro clutched his stomach just as Shiori started to walk towards his way. Man, how it tortures his tummy! Everything seemed like a slow motion to him. This time, he could even see bright sparks around her as she neared.

'I must be getting crazier everyday' He thought, wanting to hit his head on the desk.

His 5th seat was now in front of his work space, she was about to put the stack of papers on his desk when his hands automatically moved up and took the stack from her, his palms slightly brushing the back of her hands. The action made the captain blush a little bit deeper than before.

"Thanks, you may leave now" He said almost in a murmur

"What about yesterday's reports?" She asked eyeing the papers on the left side of his desk

"Right right, please deliver them to their respective divisions" he instructed

"I'll send them your apologies too"

Shiori grinned at him and gladly took the papers. She bowed and left the office, of course not before waving a goodbye at Matsumoto whom Toshiro had now completely forgotten to be there.

He waited for the sound of a closing door before groaning and clutching his tummy once more.

'Ugh! Toshiro, I told you to act normal. You failed, AGAIN!" He mentally lectured himself

This time he literally gave himself a smash on the head before finally resting his hassled temples on the desk…

Completely unaware of the fact that his mischievous lieutenant has been observing his uncaptain-like ways, with a sly grin damped all over her face.

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter one. I would love to know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

- bobamilkutea (o^^)o


End file.
